


Life Unexpected

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Iris West & Felicity Smoak - Freeform, pregnant Felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity finds out she is pregnant from her ex-boyfriend when she first meets Oliver who seems wonderful and comoletely intrested in her, she worries how he will react to her pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Unexpected

I stare down at the pink plus sign. My breathing hitches as I process the new information. I Felicity Meghan Smoak, am pregnant. I wanted to say it was impossible but I knew better, just over 3 months ago I had given myself to him after his months of pursuassion. We only did it twice before he left, not once looking back. He ignored me around school, in class and screened my phone calls.

If you asked me that night I would tell you it was perfect, he took me out for Thai, we went bowling then we returned to my dorm and curled up while watching Netflix on my laptop, it was supoosed to be innocent. Looking back I wish I had stopped him, I wish I had the strength to say no, but I didn't. Now I'm pregnant.

I decided in that moment that I needed a drink. Halfway to the bar I realize I can't even drown my sorrows in alcohol. So I seattle for eating myself into oblivion. 

"Is this seat taken?" I look up, my mouth full of the Belly Buster Burger, a lettuce strip hanging from my mouth.

"Mm-mm." I shake my head, swallowing the rest of the bite. Lesson learned, take smaller bites in case hot guys come to sit with you.

Hot Guy slides into the booth across from me flashing his perfect smile. I'll admit it took me longer than it normally would to put the pieces together and notoce who the man really was, the papparazzi was a huge part of that. 

His name is Oliver Queen. The really rich, really good looking CEO of Queen Consolidated. That's the company I hope to join after graduation. 

Oliver was not the most inncoent of men (most of the rich aren't) but he was with the upmost certainty, one of the most intellegent men she's heard of. Even after dropping out of four schools Oliver was able to take over his fathers company and with his fathers help flourish in the business world.

"Is it good?" Wow. His voice sounds even better than I've imagined. "The sandwhich I mean."

"Uh-Yeah. Its called a Belly Buster, its delicous. 3 Buns, 2 Burgers, Lettuce, Tomato, Mayo, Bacon, Onions, Cheese, Ketchup, Buster Sauce, Pickles and Pepper." When I look up from my food Oliver is still staring at me, his eyes holding both amusement and shock. I figure its because I'm one of the few girls he encounters that actually eats. Pregnant or not Big Belly Burger is my friend. "I swear its not as gross as it sounds. Neither am I, I usually eat a lot...quieter."

"Don't worry. It's cute." My face turns fiffty shades of red hearing that come from him. I can't find my voice to speak so I just smile back at him in aknowledgement. "My name is Oliver by the way."

"I know." I say far too quickly. "I mean it's a small city. Everyone knows who you are."

"And is that a good or bad thing?" He leans forward, his elbows pressed against the table. He clutches his hands in one another, leaning his chin on top.

"Its both. " His laugh fills me with warmth. On interviews or candid videos it was always a chuckle or a snicker. Never a laugh.

"Well then. I guess I have a lot to prove then huh?" The waitress comes over with his food, placing it directly in front of him. I don't miss how she purposely bends over exposing the top of her breast for Oliver to see. She winks at him and walks away with a strut that would make Tyra Banks proud.

"Guess so." 

*

"I'm sorry. Did you just say you've never seen Doctor Who?"

"It has a lot of episodes and I have no time, and no one to explain it to me."

"There is nothing to explain. You my dear sir are being deprived of this G-dgiven show. How could you live with yourself." Oliver and I were getting along great. We finished our dinners with the occasional conversation then the topic of intrest came up which meant I gushed about Doctor Who for 10 minutes whilst he stared at me with a grin.

"I'll make you a deal. I have a home theater in my house. I'll buy the entire series and we can watch it together. You break down everything for me and when we're finished I'll give you the whole set." My eyes widen at the request. I've heard rumors about the Queen Manor and it left little to the imagination, those who've entered have said it is worthy of a Queen. Which is either very fitting or very ironic.

"Yes. I can not let a soul go un-Who'd" Oliver smiles and takes out a slip of paper. He scribbles down his number and hands it back to me.

"Perfect. Its a date. Call me when you're ready."

Felicity watches him leave in a shocked silence. She just voulenteered herself a date with Oliver Queen.

"Oy."

*

This was defintely worth it. Felicity decided that letting someone go on without watching Doctor Who was criminal so she called up Oliver the next day and set up the 'date' for a week from their first meeting. 

"You little Minx." Felicity startles and comes face to face with Iris West. A.K.A her best friends fiancé. 

"That's a new one. May I ask why I'm a minx."

"Like you don't know." Iris tosses a copy of SG magazine (Starling Gossip) on Felicity's desk. Her arms then cross against her chest in a teasing manner. Iris plus smirking was never good.

"I don't. And Iris you know I hate SG Magazine. Why oh Why would you bring me a copy." Iris tilts her head, her eyes squinting in a accusing manner.

"You're either a really good liar or you're just that clueless." Felcity would be offended if she was did in fact knkw what Iris was talking about. But she didn't, nope she was as clueless as ever.

"I'll take clueless for 300. Iris honestly what's up. "

"Page 31. Hot Topics." Felicity rolls her eyes but nevertheless opens the magazine flipping through it until she reached the desired page. 

Iris smiles when Felicity's breath catches. Its so like her to be clueless to all that's going on around her.

"That's me." 

"Mm-hmm."

"That's Oliver Queen."

"In the flesh."

"How the hell did this happen?" Iris grabs the magazne from her friend and places her hand on the page as she begins to read.

_  
"Spoted. Oliver Queen and a beautiful blonde enjoying dinner at big belly burger._

__

_The two seemed to be enjoying themselves._

_A source says the two sat there for hours talking and laughing with eachother. They both looked incredibly happy._

_'Oliver came to meet up with a friend of his. When he saw the girl he sat and ate with her. They seemed into eachther, I have no clue why. Maybe he's lost his mind.'_

_As you may know, not much has been heard from Queen since his breakup with Assistant D.A Laurel Lance._

_Queen dissappeared for months and this is his first time seen out and about since early August._

_Speaking of Months._

_Did we forget to mention this unnamed blonde is also pregnant. That's right readers we noticed a bit of a bump where her belly is supposed to be. Does this mean we'll have a baby Queen running around town sometime soon?_

_We don't know but trust me when I say SG Magazine will be the first to find out."_  


*  
*  
*  
*

"Oh G-d." Iris tosses the paper down and takes a seat in the one adjacent from Felicity. 

"Yeah I know. So you wanna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to force it out of you. You can't tell me you were honestly sleeping with Queen."

"I'm not. Look Iris it was as innocent as the picture is. I was angry so I went to blow off steam at Big Belly Burger. Oliver came in, asked for a seat then we talked."

"And the pregncay thing?" Felicity looks down and begins fiddling with her fingers. She knew she would have to tell them, but she hoped she had time to prepare.

"Its not Oliver's. Its Ray's." Iris went from worried to angry in 2 seconds flat. Its no secret that she hated Ray. In fact she's told him so to his face. Not that he cared. "I found out last night. I realized I've been putting on weight and I've missed a few periods. I figured it was stress."

"So you're pregnant?"

"Seems so. Are you mad?" Iris rolls her eyes. Felicity will admit it was a dumb question, afterall it takes two to tango. Iris scoots closer to Felicity, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm not mad Lissy, I'm just worried. With everything with Ray and now this. You worry me." 

"I'll be fine I promise. And Oliver was great. We talked and then he asked me to watch Doctor Who with him." Iris flings her arms from around Felicity and takes a scoots back as if she'd just caught on fire.

"And he's doing this willingly. I can't even watch that with you. You talk so much when its off, heaven forbid someone turn that on for you."

"You're hilarious. It was actually his idea, he wants me to watch with him to explain it. I'm going over to his house next week. We're gonna make a night of it."

"Maybe he really has gone crazy." Felicity smacks Iris on the leg but the other girl just laughs

*


End file.
